Yellow flowers
by dyingshinigami
Summary: One shot YuiAzu.


"Azusa, I have to show you something."

Yui pulled Azusa out of the house, pushing the door closed. Azusa was left to wonder where Yui was leading her; yet, she felt an odd feeling of trust. Dry leaves crackled under their feet, their presence somewhat foreign in the silence. It was peaceful here, yet hauntingly so. Shadows stayed still, their ghostly silhouettes passing over the pair as they made their way through the underbrush. Flickers of movement were seen from the corners of Azusa's eyes, yet she knew that Yui would keep her safe.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking around, Yui stopped, turning around to look at Azusa. Her eyes were slightly misty, as if a fog had been blown off course and into her mind. Azusa was afraid; she had never been able to read Yui when she was like this, she was scared that something was hurting Yui, or if anything was wrong. But Yui just sat, the fog over her eyes thicker than ever. Without even facing Azusa, she patted the empty space next to hers. Azusa complied and sat down on the tuft of grass that was as soft as a pillow. Azusa looked at Yui with questioning eyes, but was responded only by a sigh.

"Look."

Azusa scanned the around her, and the sight that greeted her eyes was the grandest, yet the most peaceful sight she had ever seen.

Wildflowers grew around them, surrounding them in a choir of the boldest colours. The field of pink, yellow and blue flowers grew for miles around, their scents uniting to form an explosion of aromas that drifted into their noses. Azusa lifted her head, and saw a clear view of the night sky that stretched above their heads. A full moon was surrounded by thin wisps of clouds, and stars twinkled merrily in the distance, a serenade of tiny white lights that dotted the pitch-black blanket that roofed the meadow. A slight breeze blew over their faces, making Yui's eyelids flutter.

Yui plucked a flower from the ground and rolled it between her fingers. It was Azusa's favourite colour, yellow. It's petals swayed gently in the breeze, its shadow dancing on the grass around them. Yui gently brushed away the hair that curtained Azusa's face, tucking it behind her ear and securing it in place with the yellow flower. This gesture rendered Azusa at a loss for words as she tried to control her heart, which was bursting with emotions.

The light from the moon reflected off a drop of liquid that was running down Azusa's face, giving it a silver glow, leaving a white, shining line down her face. She leaned her head against Yui's shoulder, feeling the soft, comforting rhythm of her breathing. Yui stroked Azusa's hair, her scent wafting into her nostrils, and almost immediately, they felt at peace.

For a moment, they watched the starry night sky in silence, for no words could describe how they felt. It was moments like this that made their relationship special.

The calm moment was interrupted when Azusa glanced at Yui's face, for Yui was very expressionless. It reminded Azusa of the dolls she had seen before, their plastic eyes staring at those who passed by their perfect slender bodies ignorant that they were devoid of souls.

"Y-Yui is there anything wrong? Why are you so quiet? Is something hurting you? Because we can always go home if you-" Azusa's words were muted as a hand clamped her mouth shut. But Azusa refused to give in, afraid that Yui would break down if the emotions, or lack thereof, were too much for her to handle. She pushed Yui's cupped hand away, and stared at her worriedly, garnet orbs reflecting off hazel ones. "What's going on? What are you thinking of?" Azusa questioned, her voice trembling. Finally those determined eyes gave in and a soft voice escaped the Yui's lips.

"I was thinking about… us. I was thinking about our future, what we were to become. Yesterday night, I had a dream that you left me, and I couldn't stand it. You' ve become so meaningful to me that if I were to lose you, it would be as if a whole part of my life were torn out, thrown into an incinerator, and burnt to ashes." Yui said, her eyes brimming with tears. "But I can't help but think that you deserve more than I can ever give you, but I can't afford to let you go."

Azusa's heart thumped wildly in her chest, her emotions fuelling the fast and hard pace that hit the walls of her ribcage. She didn't know that Yui was thin thoughtful, for Azusa had fallen in love with her because of her carefree attitude. But it amazed her to no end that the one she loved thought about her so often. As Yui turned away from Azusa's gaze, Azusa pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around Yui's neck.

"Yui… Don't worry. I'll never let you go."

Azusa's grip on Yui strengthened as warmth seeped into her body. Like her, Yui's heart was also out of control. She felt her sleeve become wet, as the tears Yui was trying to hide soaked her clothes. But she couldn't care less, as she nuzzled against Yui's fierce hug.

"How can I let go of something I love so much?"


End file.
